Ella-Metals 2: Machine Attack
Ella-Metals 2: Machine Attack is the long-awaited sequel to Ella-Metals: Run For Your Life! It features Ella Metals and her friends, searching for an answer to the disapparitions in a old abandoned block of apartments. (A reference to the first game). It was originally released for the Nintendo GameCube in 2005, but was over shadowed from the decline of the GameCube. And was re-released on May 1, 2011 for the Hybrid Fusion, upon reveal of Ella-Metals 3, thus reviving the series. Gameplay The game is a third person free roam 3D action turn-based RPG with some elements of a 3D platformer. In which the player controls Ella and the others, solving missions and investigating about the disappearances. Each character has his own special abilities and modes. With the special abilities becoming more often with more XP earned. You can switch between the 3 to solve missions that other's could not. More XP, gets you better missions, and stronger enemies and moves. When battling, you can kick, punch, kickpunch, tackle, jump or use some of the characters special moves, the engine's camera is similar angle to the out of battle gameplay, but more focused in. You can have multiplayer or switch between four characters, they are as follows; Ella's ability is to manipulate metal. As such, she has the power to control any metal surface, guns, knifes, and so. She can also make parts of her body become metal, such as arms, and make them go in certain shapes. To deal more damage than her just kicking or punching. Some of them are a sword-shaped arm, a big shield-shaped hand, and even more. In her gameplay, the game turns into a 3D platformer with a lot of action features, with a heavy fighting system with some features of RPGs, such as XP, Mana, and Life. Andy's ability is to manipulate pasta. His gameplay is full of pasta control, creating platforms of pasta to move on, and using pasta like whips. He can also eat some hot pasta, and when he does so, he starts spitting fire and running at high, almost supersonic speed. He always carries a pot of boiling pasta sauce too. Lexi's ability is to manipulate lexan. Lexan is used very quickly and takes a long time to reproduce, but is very effective. She is very precise. Samuel's ability is his mind, he can take down small drones with only the power of his mind. And is on par with Lexi on accuracy. He is also the strongest of the group. His power is either invisible or near-invisible psychic waves. Unlike the first game with it's gray "Save Spots". Machine Attack features Scouter Drone save spots, they are hidden small laid flat and circular to be touched on and can save the game after a quick step. Controls GameCube A Jump B Basic Attack Y Special Move Hybrid Fusion Modes Story Mode and Multiplayer are the two main playable modes in the original game but a online mode where times for levels can be shared was added to the remake. Plot A company specializing in development of advanced robots with functional artificial intelligence opens a branch in VineVille. However, the employees of the factory feel they aren't being paid enough, and decide to remove the morality programming in the AI as a protest. Unfortunately, this causes the robots to go crazy and attempt to destroy VineVille. The program that the camera devices designed to watch over the city's crime run, also goes corrupted, watching everyone in the city and trapping them inside it. Two years have passed since the first game, now set in 2011. Ella is now 17 and a apprentice to the legendary Nicholas Steel, the owner of the VineVillian money factory. Andy is working in a restaurant with his pasta powers. However, Lexi suddenly and mysteriously disappears. Everything is going fine. One day, Samuel Think watches the news, which reveal that Ella's Master, Nicholas Steel, has disappeared after being last seen in the Raven factory. Samuel's sworn enemy as a child. The group goes, to investigate. Ella summons Samuel, but will he help find his friend or foe? They manage to find Lexi, and then find the true secrets of the factory and their terrible working conditions. Lerson is making workers work for little pay 24/7 to build robots to eventually replace them. Ella being the only one knowing this. Ella and co. all work together manages to break down the robots and free the workers and Steel is found tied up by Lerson, who will threaten to kill Nicholas unless Ella gives up now. Ella then threatens to use her powers on Lerson and he is arrested due to slave labour, attempted murder and for his plans on unleashing the Detonator which he found in Samuel's old lab. At the end of the game, Raven Industries gets remade to be a hero-helping factory. Honouring the noble, with Ella as the first statue, which she opens. Rerelease Enchanced graphics and bonus levels were added into the 2011 remake. Trivia *It is the only Ella-Metals game with 4 characters playable, which can be multiplayer of switchable. **It is also the only Ella-Metals game where Benjiman Metals wasn't revealed to be considered playable. *It was originally based off a webcam factory. Creating new webcam bots and a horrible storyline involving a Spaghetti Yeti. *Online was originally planned for the Hybrid Fusion version, but was cut due to a online Ella-Metals game coming only a year later. *The Behemoth Drone is the only drone that Samuel cannot take down with his mind. This is the second of Hybrid's 2 games for the GameCube, the other being Earth Rocket Racing. *For the Fusion version, multiple DLC missions were released, the most recent being the Metal Sculls challenge where you build metal sculls for the VineVille Rowing Race 2012, it was released to coincide with the London 2012 Olympics and you can play the Rowing Race if you have completed the mission as a unlockable minigame every time you visit the river. Category:Ella-Metals Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sequels Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Ella Metals (series) Category:Adventure Games Category:Stelios7 Category:2005 Category:2011 Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Hybrid Fusion Games Category:Original Articles Category:Multi-Platform Games